Not That Scary
by markeuno
Summary: "Eh, tau gak? Mark Lee dari kelas 12-IBB?" "Oh Kak Mark?" "Iya yang katanya keturunan Mafia itu lho." / or / Jeno heran kenapa teman-temannya begitu takut dengan kakak kelas itu. [ markno / nct ff / mark lee jeno lee ]


**Not That Scary**

 _ **by markeuno (namminra6v6)**_

 _warning : bahasa tidak baku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **"Eh, tau gak? Mark Lee dari kelas 12-IBB?"**

Jeno yang baru saja membeli cireng langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu memilih diam dan duduk di sebelah Haechan yang terus mengoceh sendiri.

"Oh, Kak Mark? Yang baru pindah dari Kanada tahun ini kan?" Renjun balas bertanya dengan antusias. Haechan mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pada tau kan, rumor tentang Kak Mark yang katanya keturunan mafia?"

"Lho? Itu beneran anjir? Gimana ceritanya coba?" Renjun kembali bertanya dengan berapi-api, telinganya gatal untuk menerima informasi tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

Jeno yang mendengar keduanya langsung memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Lebih baik Ia menghabiskan cirengnya daripada mendengarkan bahasan kedua temannya.

"Iya njun, lu tau? Katanya Kak Mark pernah matahin lengan temannya pas SD!" seru Haechan dengan nada dramatis.

"Wei! Bocah SD kok udah patah-patahin tangan? Serem!"

"Mana katanya juga Kak Mark sudah jago megang senapan, pistol, dan kawan-kawannya dari SMP Njun!"

"Anjay!"

"Jugaㅡ dia bolak balik diberi tugas membunuh dari ayahnya gitu, dan lu tau? Banyak yang bilang dia udah punya calon istri coy! Gils ga sih? Kasian banget istrinya kan? Punya pacar bejat giㅡ"

Cerocosan Haechan terputus dengan dengusan Jeno.

"Duh, kalian itu kemakan rumor banget sih," sindir Jeno dengan nada malas. "Tuh orangnya dateng kan, panjang umur deh Kak Mark," Jeno kembali bicara sambil menunjuk bahan pembicaraan kedua temannya yang baru saja datang ke kantin dan duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

Haechan merengut, "Lu ga asik ih Jen! Lihat aja deh perawakannya! Auranya itu lho, serem banget! Senyum ga pernah, diajak ngomong juga ga pernah dijawab kecuali kalau tentang sekolah!"

Jeno melirik ke arah dimana Mark duduk. Lelaki berambut hitam itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham kenapa semua siswa disini begitu takut dengan sosok Mark Leeㅡ yang saat ini tengah membaca sebuah novel tebal. Ia bisa melihat siswa di sekeliling Mark mencoba menjauh dan saling berbisik pada satu sama lain.

"Biasa aja gitu tuh anaknya," Jeno membalas Haechan dengan cuek, memilih untuk merebut es teh milik Renjun dan meminumnya.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, " Kalo lu emang berani, coba kesana dan ajak ngomong! Kalau bisa ambil tuh buku yang dia baca, biar mampus _you_ Jen."

"Oke."

Haechan dan Renjun tidak menyangka bahwa teman mereka itu akan benar-benar berdiri dan menghampiri Mark.

Tapi, Jeno benar-benar melakukannya.

"Duh, kalau Jeno mati dan tubuhnya dimutilasi gimana Chan, Kak Mark kanㅡ"

"Kak Mark."

Bisikan Renjun itu terpotong oleh ucapan Jeno di tengah kantin yang tiba-tiba begitu hening.

Hei, anak yang berani mengajak bicara Mark Lee adalah pemandangan langka.

"Kak Mark," Jeno mencoba memanggil sekali lagi.

Namun Mark tidak berkutik dari apa yang dia lakukan, tatapannya terus fokus pada buku di depannya.

Jeno menggembungkan pipinya, lalu merebut novel kakak kelas di hadapannya itu.

Semua siswa di kantin menatap horror kejadian itu, satu persatu mulai berdoa untuk keselamatan Lee Jeno.

Setelah novelnya itu diambil, barulah Mark memandang Jeno dengan heran.

"Apaan sih? Sok dingin, pake kacamata gini segala," omel Jeno sembari mengambil kacamata yang menghiasi wajah tampan Mark dengan lembut.

"Aku pake kacamata gini biar keliatan lebih kalem gitu, Jen. Tapi yang lain malah teteo takut, _so yeah_ ," balas Mark dengan nada tenang, membuat seisi kantin sekolah terheran.

Mark Lee menjawab omelan orang? Seperti melihat bison di tengah kumpulan kelinci, aneh sekali.

"Padahal ga guna gini juga. Kamu itu juga, kalau ditanya itu, dijawab, bukan dilihati aja."

Mark hanya tersenyum kecil.

Seluruh penghuni kantin langsung syok bersamaan. Inikah manusia yang kalau disapa tidak dijawab? Sekarang tersenyum dengan amat sangat ganteng?

"Yaudah, terserah kamu lah. Jangan lupa nanti anterin pai apel buat Mama Lee ya," Jeno berucap, yang disambut dengan anggukan kecil Mark.

Lelaki itu pun segera beranjak dari meja sang kakak kelas, dan kembali menuju Haechan dan Renjun yang masih melongo.

"JEN! L-luㅡ kok bisa?" Renjun bertanya dengan penuh keheranan.

Jeno merogoh sakunya dengan santai, lalu menunjukkan ke kedua temannya sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian yang menghiasinya.

 **"Aku ini lah calon istri Mark yang kalian bicarain tadi."**

 _Dan Haechan hampir saja membalik semua meja kantin di sekolah jika tidak ditahan Renjun._

 **EPILOG**

 _"Mark, kenapa sih gamau ngomong ama anak-anak sekolah?"_

 _"Aku ini masuk cuma buat jagain kamu, Jen. Bukan untuk bersosialiasi dengan para manusia disana."_

 _"Ya seenggaknya senyum gitu duh."_

 _"Senyumku kan hanya kamu yang boleh liat Jen."_

 _"Basi Mark, basi_."

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _[ halo ini namminra yang berganti nama jadi markeuno! hehe aku ga pernah post ff ya :") kangen nulis so i'm dropping this monstrosity here. follow my ig ya kawand @markeuno /sHAMELESS BANGET WOI/ ]_


End file.
